Eternal Youth
by Doccubus
Summary: When android 17 is brought back to life, he decides ammend the damages he has done and give everybody who has ever helped Goku save the world eternal youth. Krillin/18 Vegeta/Bulma Gohan/Videl Goku/Chichi The rest? read n find out!
1. Prologue

**I do not own DBGT or any of it's characters**

**Eternal Youth**

"Keep firing 18!" Goku said jumping into the air and flying up at super android 17 who was blocking his twin's sister's Ki blasts. 18 kept on firing, tears streaming down her face. She knew her brother was about to die but she had to avenge her husband, Krillin, who died at the hands of her brother. Goku did a dragon punch right through 17's stomach. 18 stopped firing and shut her eyes tightly as Goku turned around and blew up 17 into small pieces with a Kameamea wave.

"Sorry about Krillin," Goku said putting a hand on 18's shoulder as she started to cry. "You know he's happy right?"

"Yes," 18 said wiping her tears away, "but I love him."

"I know, but know that wherever he is, he is happy and he is proud of you for what you did right now," Goku said in his normal cheerful manner.

"Yeah I know, I just can't believe 17 did that," 18 said crying once more.

"He was being controlled," Goku defended, "but you know he beat that control off at the end. He took control of his body for a second just to tell us his weak spot. Why do you think he only blocked your blasts and didn't fire back? He was telling us how to destroy him. At the end, he won."

18 smiled a bit and sniffled, "thanks Goku you don't know how much that means to me."

"WE'RE READY TO FIGHT THE MONSTERS!" Chichi yelled lifting her wooden spoon in the air and running towards Goku and 18 as soon as Videl landed on the ground. Behind them Bulma and Bulla landed their Capsule Corp plane and got out.

"Where are those evil doers!" Videl said in a corny style, "those obstructers of justice, we will defeat them."

18 just rolled her eyes and Goku chuckled saying, "it's okay guys 18 and I already have taken care of the situation."

"Good cause we need to go find the dragon balls and wish back the people that were killed by super android 17" Bulma said.

"Oh yeah!" Goku said excitedly, "and we can wish back Krillin too!"

18 smiled solemnly and said, "thanks Goku I really love him and I miss him."

They all flew back to Capsule Corp together, stopping by the bloody battlefield to pick up the unconscious Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan. Hercule was the only one conscious and he was scared out of his wits. He almost fainted when he saw 18. When they arrived at Capsule Corp, sensu beans were distributed and the warriors awoke from their slumber. "What happened?" Vegeta exclaimed anxiously, "did you defeat super android 17 Kakkarot?"

"18 and I worked as a team and we took him down," Goku answered continuing to stuff his face with everything edible on the table.

"Wow 18," Gohan said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "you're really brave to destroy your own twin like that."

"I know I wouldn't have been able to kill Gohan if it were me," Goten added.

"Well he killed my husband," 18 said sadly, "I had to avenge him."

"WHAT! KRILLIN IS DEAD!?" Gohan said.

"Yes," 18 said breaking into tears again.

Bulma wrapped her arms around her and said, "Oh I'm sorry honey, everything will be okay, we'll wish him back."

Gohan wiped the tears off his face and sat down to grieve his best friend. About a day later, Trunks, Pan, and Goku went off with Geruu and found the seven dragon balls. They were confused about the cracks that each ball had but they tried to summon Shenron anyways. That turned out to be a mistake because an evil dragon emerged and seven shadow dragons were sent out around the world to destroy it.

Goku and Pan set off too fight the dragons and get the dragon balls back to normal. This took a couple of months in which time Bulma found out how to use the flux waves to convert Vegeta into a super saiyan four and Omega Shenron absorbed all seven dragon balls. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Majuub tried to help Goku but it was hopeless. Only Vegito in super saiyan four form stood a chance but the fusion lasted only 10 minutes instead of the regular 30. 18 and Marron sat at Capsule Corp with Bulla the whole time, praying the somehow Goku would find a way to win the battle so that Krillin could be wished back. As always Goku did find a way. He created a spirit bomb with power from all over the universe. Needless to say, Omega Shenron was destroyed and the real eternal dragon Shenron returned. Shenron decided to take away the dragon balls from Earth and go on journey. Goku asked for the final wish to bring back all the people who lost their lived in the two unfortunate events that occurred during the last few months and then left with Shenron on his journey.

Goku said goodbye to all his loved ones who were on the battlefield with him and then went to the Kame house. There was Krillin, alive and well, and Master Roshi reading a dirty magazine. Goku sparred with Krillin one last time and told him to him to see his devastated wife at Capsule Corp. Then Goku thanked Piccolo down in hell and head off on his journey.

As for the rest of the gang, they flew back to Capsule Corp groggily. Vegeta had a hole straight through his right arm so he carried Bulma in his left arm as they flew back. Gohan had a few broken ribs so he flew solo. Goten, being young, was perfectly fine so he carried his mother and flew off. Trunks was also young so he flew off with Hercule on his back. Pan simply followed and so did Videl and Majuub. When they arrived at Capsule Corp, Chichi head off into the kitchen to start cooking and Bulma grabbed the first aid kit to help the warriors fix their injuries. Bulla immediately hugged her dad's neck and said, "daddy! Are you okay?"

Vegeta scoffed and said, "of course I am, I am the prince of all Saiyans."

Bulla just smiled and said, "yeah he's okay."

18 and Marron watched them anxiously not wanted to interfere with their recovery. Bulma turned to her as she cleaned up Vegeta's wounds and said, "don't worry 18, all seven shadow dragons were defeated and every innocent person who was killed by the dragons or by seventeen were restored, so I think Krillin is back."

18 gulped and said, "but he's been wished back with the dragon balls before, what if he's not back?"

Bulma paused for a moment and said, "then I'm sorry, maybe we can ask Dende to wish him back with the Namek's dragonballs."

18 nodded and started crying. A voice made them all turn to the door, "Why you crying babe?" Everybody gasped as Krillin walked into the house looking at 18 and Marron with loving eyes.

"DADDY!" Marron yelled running to him and giving him a big hug. Krillin chuckled and held his daughter tightly. Marron parted and let him pass so that he could go to 18. Krillin walked up to 18 who still had tears flowing down her cheeks. He wiped the tears away and caressed her cheek softly.

"I love you too," Krillin said leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips.

**Next Chapter coming up, review please =)**


	2. He's Back

**Do not own DBGT**

"Poor 17" Android 16 said, picking up the pieces of his former friend. There were two android 17s, but he knew which pieces belonged to which. "Now that Dr. Mew and Dr. Gero are gone for good, no will be controlling 17 anymore," he said rounded up the pieces and setting them on the table, "I think it's fair that he gets a chance to amend the damage he has done. I know he didn't want to kill 18's husband or 18 for that matter. In any case I could easily shut him down if he tries to get out of hand." 16 set off to work, putting the pieces in the proper places and putting in more circuits to compensate for the human parts of him that were destroyed or burned to ashes. 16 knew that 17 would be less human now, but he would try his best to keep 17's emotions intact and never tell him about his additional machinery so that 17 would be the same as he was before he was taken over. 16 also destroyed his brain chip as to insure that no one would ever be able to control him ever again. 18 didn't need her chip removed, she had almost succumbed to the control but when Krillin spoke to her, because of her love for him, her chip was destroyed and she snapped out of it. Unfortunately, 17 wasn't so lucky.

It took 16 about two years to fix 17 and activate him once more. 17's eyes flickered open. He had a confused expression on his face. He remembered every single thing that happened when he was being controlled, and he also knew that Goku and 18 had destroyed him. He could not understand how he was alive. "Hello my friend," 16 said looking down on 17 who was lying on the table 16 had set his pieces two years ago.

"16?" 17 said shocked, "where am I?"

"My house," 16 said, "I found your body in pieces and I decided to fix you up and rebuild you."

"Why did you do that? You know what I did don't you?"

"I also know that you were under the control of Dr. Gero, Dr. Mew, and an exact replica of you from hell," 16 said, "everything you did was out of your control. Thanks like blaming yourself for what Cell did. Cell absorbed you, you were powerless against it. It's the same thing with this situation."

17 sighed knowing that it was true, but he couldn't help but feel remorse. "I wish there was something I could do to apologize for everything I did…"

"And amend yourself?" 16 said finishing his sentence.

"Exactly," 17 said.

"Well there's a way," 16 said.

"What! Tell me I wanna do it!" 17 said excitedly.

"Ok, well the only threat that Goku actually got rid of on his own was Frieza. With Vegeta and the Saiyans, Goku got help, or rather sacrifices, from Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzu, Krillin, and even Gohan; with Cell, Goku sacrificed himself and Gohan was the one who defeated him; with Majin Buu, Goku got the idea from Vegeta and the power from the people of Earth; with Baby, Goku got power from Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan, who were brought back by Kapito-Kai; and with Omega Shenron, Goku again got power from Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, help from Vegeta, and power from all over the universe," 16 started, "you see Goku saved the universe plenty of times, but he had help. Even Hercule Satan helped out! I think dangers and threats will always attack this planet and Goku cannot be left alone to deal with it himself."

"What can we do about it," 17 said not understanding 16's point, "they're all gonna age and die eventually, and I doubt their great-grandkids will be as strong as them."

"Which is exactly my point," 16 said, "to amend yourself why don't you give Goku and all his friends eternal youth so that they could defend the universe and train new defenders for the rest of eternity."

"That sounds amazing but how the hell am I gonna do that?" 17 said thinking that 16 must be malfunctioning.

16 pulled out a jar with red light inside, "this is a special power called eternal flame," 16 said. "I will pour the light on you and you will not only get eternal youth but you'll also have the power to give others eternal youth."

"Really?" 17 said incredulously, "I just like point my finger at them, say eternal flame, and hit them with the light and they get eternal youth?"

"Exactly!" 16 said, "once it's in their bodies it stays in the bloodstream and is passed on to their children and so on and so forth."

"Okay so who do I start with?" 17 said getting excited about the idea.

"Start with the youngest of the fighters and move on up to Goku, he'll be last."

"Yes but the youngest is like 15, I'm pretty sure she won't wanna stay 15 forever," 17 said.

"She won't stay 15," 16 said, "she'll grow up to her adult form and then stay that way."

"What is the adult form?"

"About 25 to 30 years old. Just like Goten or Trunks," 16 explained.

"What if they're older than that?" 17 said.

"Then their bodies will return to the state they were in at that age and they will stay that way," 16 said getting ready to open the bottle, "do you understand everything?"

"Yes, but let's make a list of everybody before I head out," 17 said.

"Of course, are you ready?"

17 nodded and 16 opened the bottle and poured the red light into 17's mouth. 17 swallowed and his whole body started gleaming. The few wrinkles that were barely visible under his eyes vanished and the two strands of grey hair he had on his head turned pitch black. 17 smiled at his success and said, "okay 16 let's make the list!"

**Stay tuned, the next chapter is where the juicy stuff starts. Review! =)**


	3. The Youngest

**Still don't own a thing, that's too bad cuz I would make it bomb!**

"So the youngest is Pan?" 17 said to himself putting the list back in his pocket. The plan was to zap everybody and then have every single one of them meet up and Bulma's house where he would make a surprise appearance and tell them all what he did to them. He hoped that Vegeta wouldn't kill him on the spot. 17 was well aware that Vegeta was much stronger than their first encounter and the only he had beat Vegeta in their most recent fight was because he was joined with the other android 17. 17 was very good at sneaking around and he was well hidden in the shadows of an alley when Pan walked by with her trusty blue backpack and her new best friend Geruu on her shoulder.

"Geruu Geruu, where are we going Pan? Geruu Geruu" the white robot said in his normal mechanical voice.

"It's a secret Geruu," Pan said, "you must not tell anyone where we're going or who we're meeting got it?"

"Why not Pan? Geruu Geruu

"Because I said so!" Pan said harshly, "and if you open your mouth I will pummel you into a pile of debris got it!"

"Danger danger! Geruu Geruu," Geruu said frantically.

Pan laughed and looked over her shoulder as if making sure no one was following her. "Feisty one isn't she" 17 murmured to himself. Pan turned into an alley were she smiled seductively at a male figure who was standing in the shadows.

"Hey babe?" she said seductively touching his chest. 17 went to the alley across the street to get a better view. The figure in the darkness pulled Pan in for a kiss. Geruu backed up uncertain of what Pan was doing and who this boy was. For 17 it was plain and clear. His sharpened senses could easily see who Pan's 'babe' was. It was Trunks. His purple hair shined for just a moment during the kiss and that indicated to Geruu his identity.

"Trunks!" Geruu exclaimed breaking up the kiss.

"Geruu!" Pan growled.

"Oh hi Geruu" Trunks gruff voice said laughing.

"Perfect," 17 whispered, "since they're both here, it makes my job easier."

"Now you must promise not to say a word about this Geruu," Trunks said softly.

"Or I'll kick your ass!" Pan added making a fist at Geruu.

Geruu screamed and said, "I promise! I promise! Geruu Geruu."

17 aimed both index finger at each Saiyan and stayed completely still waiting for the moment that they would stop moving. Pan stuffed Geruu into her backpack and went into the dark alley with Trunks where they resumed making out. Trunks was leaning slightly against the wall and Pan had her hand rested on his chest while they kissed. "Perfect," 17 whispered powering his fingers and saying, "eternal flame."

Pan and Trunks continued making out completely unaware of their bodies glowing red. Bystanders saw the red lights and walked faster in fear of some sort of monster. They could not tell that two people were making out. 17 could, but he preferred to look at the light show. When the light died down, he took out the list and marked off Pan and Trunks' names. Next youngest was Bulla. 17 flew up into the air leaving Pan and Trunks to their privacy.

Bulla was not very hard to find. She was walking down the street with her famous red outfit. Boys passing by in cars and standing in corners were whistling at her and inviting her to hang out with them. Bulla just gave them flirtatious smiles and kept on walking. Any women around were burning with jealousy and Bulla became the center of attention throughout the whole street. 17 was already aiming his finger when a car pulled over next to Bulla blocking his shot. "What the hell are you doing Bulla?" Goten said opening the convertible roof of his car.

"Walking home," Bulla said turning to wave a guy who was sending air kisses at her.

"Come on I'll give you a ride," Goten said, "this street is dangerous."

"I'm a Saiyan," Bulla said, "no one stands a chance against me."

"You never know who's out here, now get in."

"Why should I Goten, you're not my dad or my brother."

"No but I am your brother's best friend," Goten said, "and I have no problem telling your dad about this."

"Are you crazy! My dad will rip out every single one of these guys' eyes out!" Bulla pleaded.

"Then you better get a ride from me," Goten said victoriously.

Bulla sighed and said, "fine asshole you win."

17 groaned and said, "damn it's harder to get them in a moving car but hey at least there's two of them together again. That just makes the job easier."

Bulla got in the car and men from all around started groaning and shouting things like "hey baby where you goin'" and "I'll give you a ride home babe!"

Goten gave a loud growl and yelled out, "keep your eyes and your snide little comments to yourself or I will blast your heads off you perverts!"

"Whoa Goten I didn't know you actually cared about me?" Bulla said jokingly, "what about your girlfriend Perusa?"

"She is now my ex-girlfriend," Goten said, "but even if she still was my girlfriend it wouldn't stop me from caring about you, you're my best friend's sister."

"Aww," Bulla said rubbing Goten's nose with her finger, "how cute."

Goten gave her a mock smile and then bit her finger. Bulla pulled her finger away and shouted, "you asshole!"

"I try," Goten said sarcastically turning on the car roughly and speeding away. 17 flew above and behind them so that they wouldn't be able to see him. Goten's driving was like a wreckless teenager and he stayed on one lane almost the whole way. It wasn't hard for 17 to aim his index fingers at Bulla and Gotens' backs and shoot the eternal flame at them. He had disappeared before they even had a chance to look back at who or what had made them start glowing red.

"What the hell is going on?" Bulla said looking at her own glowing skin and then at Goten's.

Goten pulled over and looked at himself and at Bulla in confusion, "I don't know!" When the glowing stopped Goten started the car and continued the journey to Capsule Corp. "Let's ask your mom about it, maybe we're sick or something."

"Or my dad!" Bulla suggested.

"Why your dad?" Goten asked.

"Cause maybe this is a Saiyan thing," Bulla said, "if it is then I'm sure my dad knows what it is."

Goten nodded and stepped harder on the gas, speeding through the traffic as fast as he could.

"Alright," 17 said checking off Goten and Bulla from the list, "next on the list is…" 17 froze as he saw the next name. The two names were put on the same level because they were the same age, but the one that he read first was the one that made him gulp in remorse and guilt.

"Marron."

**It only gets better from here, keep going, I'll have the rest of the chapters up in no time. Reveiw please. =)**


	4. Niece

**Don't own nothing so don't sue, cuz again, I don't got nothing!**

"Hey Majuub," Marron said sadly sitting with her head resting on her hands on her bed. Majuub and just snuck in the window.

"Jeez Marron," Majuub said sitting on the bed next to her, "are you okay? You look sad."

"I am!" Marron said pouting, "today is the day of the week when you come into the city and we go out on our weekly date! But my parents are making me stay home because they wanna have a 'date night' how stupid is that!"

"Well hun," Majuub said still wide-eyed from seeing his girlfriend say so much on just one breath, "you're dad was resurrected two years ago and your parents haven't really gone out since, I think it's only fair."

"Yeah they don't go out cause they spend all their time going at it like bunnies in their room!" Marron said, "how is our relationship supposed to develop if we can't go out on a date."

"Marron," Majuub said calmly, "relationships aren't only about sex, you have to go out and have fun. Your parents need this day out!"

"Don't we?" Marron said trying to outsmart her exotic looking boyfriend.

Majuub sighed at her stubbornness thinking how like her mother she was. "Look we don't really need to go out and have fun, we've never had sex, we don't need to take a break like your parents are doing now. We can just spend our date night sitting here and talking."

Marron smiled at her boyfriend's sweetness and understanding. She could always count on Majuub to make her feel better. "Well since you come to city more often now and hang out with us more you are now part of the second generation Z-fighters!" Marron said excitedly, "well except for Pan she's in the third generation, but we count her as one of us."

"What in the world is that?" Majuub said scratching his head.

"Well the original saviors of the Earth are Goku, Vegeta, my dad, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, and even my mom!" Marron explained, "well we are the seed of those warriors: The second generation! Technically, Gohan is in our generation but he fought alongside the first generation fighters and is much older than all of us. Pan is about our age so we think of her as a second generation fighter even though she's in the third generation. I bet she'll be in that group too when it comes into existence!"

Majuub listened to her with his jaw dropped in surprise. Marron had just given that long speech on a single breath. "How did you…"

"Experience!" Marron said cheerfully.

"So that's why you always go clubbing with Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bulla?" Majuub said.

"Yes, that, and also to not have to hear my mom screaming and moaning in the next room," Marron said giving a girly giggle.

"Your dad must know what he's doing then," Majuub said jokingly.

Marron giggled again then figured out the joke and said, "ew" with a face of disgust.

"You're so cute," Majuub said caressing her face softly. Marron leaned her head on his strong hands and gave his palm a small kiss. Majuub smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips. Marron responded to the kiss, parting her lips to give him access. She moaned softly as Majuub pushed her down gently onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

Outside the window 17 was floating. He gave a snarl as Majuub took off Marron shirt and bra. "Heh, like mother like daughter," he said. He knew that Krillin was the only man 18 had ever been with but they had had sex very early in their relationship quite like Marron and Majuub. "Let's get this over with," he whispered aiming his fingers at them, "I don't need to see my niece losing her virginity." Right when 17 was ready to fire Marron roughly flipped Majuub over and got on top. She pulled down his pants and took his manhood in her mouth.

"Jesus!" 17 exclaimed, "I'm pretty sure that's what 18 did her first time too!" 18 never told 17 about this but at that time they still had their twin telepathy. "They're moving too much damn it!"

It wasn't until after Majuub came on her face that he got back on top and started pumping into Marron. 17 growled at watching his niece penetrated and blood seeping from her womanhood. "It's so demeaning," 17 said, "how did 18 succumb to this?" After a few minutes Marron climaxed and Majuub spilled his seed inside of her and then collapsed on top of her. "Dumb ass didn't wear a condom" 17 commented snidely. Finally Majuub and Marron were unconscious and too tired to move and 17 had finally got his chance. He fired the eternal flame and got away from the window as the red light spilled out onto the street. Both Majuub and Marron were asleep and didn't notice a thing.

17 hid on the roof of building because he saw 18 and Krillin pull up onto the driveway. He knew he couldn't get them at the moment because they were too awake and turned to actually stay still. "I am not watching my sister get fucked," 17 said and flew off.

He had to duck out of sight at one point because Majuub had flung himself out of the window and into the air as to not get caught in the act. He was dressing himself as he flew off to his village. When 18 and Krillin walked into Marron's room to see if she was asleep so they could get busy, Marron was tucked in her bed fast asleep. They were too much in a rush to actually notice that she was still naked under the sheets and that there were spots of blood splattered on them.

Once Marron heard 18's moans and pants, she put her sheets in the washer and showered. She asleep and back in bed with new sheets before 18 even had her first orgasm. "Damn dad" she whispered to herself, "poor mom." She shuddered at the thought and out her earmuffs so that she could sleep.

17 had waited for Majuub to be completely out of sight before resuming his journey. Unfortunately, due to his sensitive hearing, he heard his sister's screams in the night. He had to fly quite a distance to get away from the noise that pretty much grossing him out. "My niece," he said proudly, "she's smart like her uncle and feisty like her mother. God I hope she can forgive what I did and accept me in her life again."

**Next chapter will be up soon, don't worry it only gets better from here. Review =)**


	5. The Rest of the Gang

**Still broke, still don't own anything. Please don't sue, I'm broke enough**

"Switch channels hun," Videl said leaning softly against Gohan's chest. They were sitting in the living room with the lights off watching a movie. Gohan was laying on the couch watching a movie about science when Videl walked in, sat in between his legs and lay on top of him so that her head used Gohan's chest as a pillow. Videl soon grew bored of the movie and asked him to change it.

"Hmm," Gohan said flipping to an HBO movie. It was a scary movie, but it was very sexual. Gohan loved watching Videl discomfort with these types of movies. There was a lot of blood and a lot of sex: gay and straight. He loved watching Videl squirm and shut her eyes.

"Ahh," Videl said softly as the two main characters got in the shower together. Gohan chuckled and continued to watch Videl. "Disgusting!" Videl commented as the sex scene grew more intense. Gohan laughed harder, he couldn't contained himself. "How is that funny Gohan! It's demeaning to women!"

"Haha I know!" Gohan said, "I'm not watching that crap, I'm watching you!"

"What?" Videl said turning over so that her chin rested on his chest and she could look up at Gohan's face.

"You look so beautiful," Gohan said moving a strand of hair off her face.

"What a Kodak moment," 17 whispered ducking in the bushes and looking through the window, "these people are so horny. Unfortunately, my sister is one of them."

Videl gave him a smile and then pulled herself up to kiss him on the lips. "Here we go," 17 complained sighing. Gohan slid his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. Videl placed her hands on his face and slipped her tongue into his mouth. "I don't wanna watch this," 17 said pointing his fingers and hitting them with the eternal flame. Both Gohan and Videl had their eyes closed throughout the kiss and they never noticed the glow. They just continued kissing until a girl from the movie gave out a glass-shattering scream. Gohan laughed at the corniness and Videl scoffed and changed the channel. They ended out watching a Jackie Chan film and falling asleep on the couch.

When Pan walked in the door, she gave her parents a small smile then walked over to them. She turned off the T.V. and put a blanket over them. Gohan was in the same position his head toward the T.V and Videl lying face down on top of him with her head toward the T.V. as well. Pan walked to the stairs, sighed and said, "thank God they didn't get all kinky, I would not like to come home to see that!"

17 snuck into Chichi and Goku's house as soon as all the lights were off. 16 had communicated with Goku through telepathy and he came back using instant transmission just for the day. He only wanted to see Chichi and then he would return with Shenron. 17 sneaked into the room where Chichi and Goku slept peacefully. It's evident from the smell that they had just finished having sex. He could also tell from the over sized pants that were on the floor, that Goku had turned into a super saiyan 4. Sleeping he was in his normal form which was not much bigger than how he was when he left with Shenron. 17 pointed his fingers at them and shot the flame. Goku awoke at that moment and saw 17 and him and his wife glowing.

"So this is it huh?" Goku said looking at himself and at Chichi glowing red.

"Yeah," 17 said, "you now have eternal youth, look at Chichi again."

Goku looked down at Chichi. The glowing had stopped. Chichi's hair was fully black and free of all grey hairs. The wrinkles around her eyes and mouth were completely gone. She looked as youthful as she did as the day she and Goku were married. "Wow," Goku said looking at her, "amazing."

"And she will remain like that forever," 17 said, "so when you want a booty call, she'll always be strong enough for it."

Goku smiled slyly and said, "well I gotta go back to Shenron but I think I'll have one more round with my wife before I go."

17 rolled his eyes and thought, see what I mean! Horny! "Have fun," 17 said walking out of the room and the house. He flew to Tien, Yamcha, and Chiatzu's camp. They were all fast asleep, so without effort he hit them with the flame and head off to Capsule Corp. "One more couple to go and then back to Krillin and 18," 17 said as he neared the house. Vegeta and Bulma were both home but in different rooms. Vegeta was in the GR so the room was already red, he wouldn't even notice the glowing. Vegeta had his back toward the door and was punching at targets in his super saiyan form. 17 opened the door just slightly and shot the flame at him. Vegeta continued with his training completely unaware. He didn't have many wrinkles and they disappeared instantly. He started to fell stronger and stopped. 17 dashed out of there before he got caught.

"What the hell?" Vegeta said, "I get stronger with this training, but not that instantly. Maybe I'm just tired. I think I'll head off to bed."

He walked out of the GR and into the shower. Bulma was in the living room checking Goten and Bulla's temperature. They had told her about the glowing and now she's giving them a medical examination. She was a scientist, but she knew a lot about human anatomy. 17 was outside the window watching. "Nope I don't see anything wrong with you two," Bulma said putting her medical equipment away, "are you sure you were glowing red?"

"Yeah we both saw it," Goten said.

"Well then lets wait for Vegeta to get out of the shower and ask him if it's a Saiyan thing," Bulma said scratching her forehead in thought.

17 aimed his finger at her and shot the flame. Bulma started glowing red and getting younger right before everyone's eyes.

"I don't think it's a Saiyan thing," Goten said looking at Bulma in shock.

"What do ya mean?" Bulma said oblivious to the glow.

"You're glowing mom!" Bulla said.

Bulma looked at herself and was taken aback. The grey hairs on her head disappeared as did the wrinkles. She looked just like she did when Frieza was attacking Namek except with her short hair cut.

"Whoa mom, you're getting younger!" Bulla said pointing at the changes.

Bulma ran to a mirror and looked at herself, "Oh my God! I'm young again!" She squealed in delight and jumped up.

"What's wrong with you woman?" Vegeta said from the staircase.

"Look!" Bulma said turning around and facing him.

"What the hell!" Vegeta said.

Trunks walked in the room to see what was all the commotion was about and was shocked when he saw his mother. "What in the world?"

17 flew away from Capsule Corp muttering to himself, "you'll know soon enough, you'll know." 17 flew directly to Krillin and 18's apartment and floated outside their window. He was very careful not to be seen. 18 would recognize him a mile away. When he arrived he saw his twin sister sleeping on top of Krillin. She was visibly exhausted and would not wake up even if a huge earthquake hit. Krillin, underneath her, was even more exhausted. He was still inside of her and his body had bruises all over. Evidently, Krillin was just strong enough to survive the wild nights. Any other man would have died from all the broken bones and internal bleeding.

"Jeez sister, you're such a freak," 17 said pointing his fingers at the sleeping couple and shooting the flame. He had already left a letter at each household to meet up at Capsule Corp the next day and 10 am. 17 watched the glowing die down and flew off to 16's place. "Tomorrow they will know," 17 said as he flew, "I just hope they can forgive me."

**Things are heating up, the climax is coming up next! Reviews would be nice! =)**


	6. Answers

**Still don't own a thing**

"So why are we all here?" Tien said ringing the door bell at Capsule Corp.

"Because we got a letter that said to meet up here at 10," Yamcha answered, "and because we all look super freakin' young that's why! Maybe Bulma will explain it to us."

"Maybe she made a wish on the dragon balls," Chiatzu suggested.

"There are no more dragon balls remember?" Bulma said opening the door wider for them to come in, "plus I'm as confused about it as you are."

Their eyes widened as they saw the youthful Bulma in front of them. "Whoa Bulma! You look just like you did when we were dating!" Yamcha said.

"Keep your eyes in your sockets weakling!" Vegeta said with a snarl from the background.

"Easy Vegeta," Bulma said, "come in guys." The trio headed into the living room where Gohan, Videl, Pan, Chichi, Goten, Bulla, Trunks, Marron, Majuub, and Vegeta were gathered around the table. Granted Vegeta was sitting a little farther away from the table. The three sat with the group and Bulma took a seat next to Vegeta.

"Marron where are your parents?" Bulma said.

"They'll be here, I sure as hell wasn't going into their room to wake them up," Marron said shaking the image out of her head.

"Why not?" Majuub said sarcastically giving her a sly grin.

That comment seemed to shed light on what they meant and sent Bulma on a fit of laughter. "Hey Vegeta we got competition!"

Vegeta blushed and grunted, Trunks, Pan, Goten, Marron, and Bulla groaned with a face of disgust. Majuub, Chichi, and Tien joined in the laughter. Chiatzu was oblivious to it, and Yamcha just pouted.

"Well lets hope they don't to have another round," Vegeta said, "I need to know what the hell is going on here and I don't have a problem walking into that room and getting their butts over here."

"Ha you're bluffing!" Bulma said.

Krillin awaked because of the light flashing in his eyes and because his body was not as sore as it usually was after a crazy night with 18. "Huh?" Krillin said looking at his arms which were still bruised up but completely unwrinkled and smooth. Krillin gasped and reached for a mirror on the bedside table. He looked at himself and had to bite his tongue so that he wouldn't scream. His face looked and smooth, his thick mustache was gone, and his hair was pitch black, all the bald spots gone. He looked like he did when Buu first arrived. 18 felt her husband stirring underneath her and she opened her eyes. At first she noticed his face completely in shock, then she noticed the wrinkle-free face and the black hair. She sat up on him abruptly and touched his face softly as if making sure she wasn't dreaming.

Krillin confirmed that it was a reality but simply moving his hips up slightly. He was still inside her so she gasped at the feeling and then gasped at the realization that she wasn't dreaming. "Krillin…how did you…"

"I have no idea," Krillin said, "I woke up this way."

"Come on let's shower and try to find some answers," 18 said pursing her lips in thought.

They showered quickly and kept their eyes shut most of the time so they wouldn't give in to temptation and start getting kinky. When they went downstairs they saw a note on the refrigerator that said "Something weird had happened, come to Capsule Corp at 10, Marron."

Krillin looked at his watch and said, "oh shit it's 10:30! Let's go!" 18 nodded and they flew out the window as fast as they could. About 15 minutes later they arrived at Capsule Corp where Vegeta started yelling at them for being late. "Sorry we got delayed," Krillin said lamely.

"Oh we know," Bulma said sarcastically implying that they really did know. 18 and Krillin immediately blushed and tried to change the subject.

"So why are we here" 18 said and then noticing Bulma and Chichi's new appearance, "and why do you two look young again?"

"I don't know but I like it," Chichi said.

"We all got letters saying to meet here, nobody knows anything," Bulma said, "but I can see that the same thing happened to Krillin."

"It's called eternal youth," an icy dark voice said from behind them. They all turned and gasped when they saw 17 standing there at the doorway, calm and cool, as always.

"17!" 18 said gasping. Krillin immediately pulled 18 back and got in a defensive position in front of her. Vegeta. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan went super saiyan and got in their stances. Majuub powered up and joined the defensive line. 17 did not get phased by this. He knew it was gonna happen. He simply sighed and put his hands in the air as if in defeat and said, "I come in peace."

Everybody gave a collective "huh" and relaxed. They did not drop their guard but they powered down. They all backed up except for Krillin who refused to stop protecting 18 and stood his ground.

"I'm the one who sent you those letters," 17 said, "I'm here to explain the weird events of last night. The glowing and reversal of your aging process." Everybody looked at each other and then focused on 17. Krillin relaxed slightly but did not move from his spot. "Relax Krillin, I am no longer under the control of the filthy Dr. Gero and Dr. Mew, and my evil counterpart is dead."

"How can I relax," Krillin said, "you may be back to the way you were before, but you just came back from the dead!"

"I did not do any magic if that's what you mean," 17 said, "16 found my pieces scattered all over the place and spent the last two years repairing me and reactivating me. You all know that 16 is a good person, he would never have revived me if he knew I was gonna repeat the horrible things I did back then."

Krillin nodded and relaxed, "are you saying you regret what you did? You know killing those people, and me?"

"Yes, that's why I shot each of you with the eternal flame that caused you to glow and return to your younger state," 17 said.

"You shot us with what!" Vegeta said standing up.

"Calm down Vegeta," 17 said calmly, "that's a good thing."

"And you shot every single one of us with it?" Gohan asked.

"I don't remember glowing," Trunks said.

"I know, most of you guys were occupied," 17 said, "I got Pan when she was walking with Geruu near a dark alley," Pan's face paled and she looked at Trunks, Trunks gulped. "Trunks was not that far away," 17 said giving them a knowing look. "Then I got Goten and Bulla who were driving to Capsule Corp together, they did notice the glow." Goten and Bulla nodded in understanding. "I got Tien, Yamcha, Chiatzu, Chichi, and Goku when they were sleeping."

"Wait Kakkarot!" Vegeta said, "Kakkarot was here?!"

"Yes we asked him to come," 17 answered, "he already knows everything. He came to visit Chichi and then left." Chichi blushed knowing what 17 had really seen. "I got Marron when she was…sleeping" he said emphasizing the last word so that Marron could know what he really meant. She gasped softly and gulped looking at Majuub in acknowledgment. He sweat dropped and looked at 17 nervously. 17 just gave him a glare and said, "Majuub was doing the same."

"Later I came here and got Vegeta when he was training and Bulma when she was doing that physical on Goten and Bulla."

"Well that explains my sudden strength during the training," Vegeta said, "but that still doesn't explain why this 'eternal flame' had this effect on us."

"I'm getting there," 17 said, "I got Krillin and 18 last and then put the letters in your mailboxes."

"When did you get us?" 18 said speaking for the first time since she first saw him. Her voice was a little shaky.

"You guys were asleep," 17 said blushing. 18 knew how they were sleeping and she started blushing as well.

"How embarrassing," Krillin whispered so only 18 could hear. 18 nodded slightly.

"NOW EXPLAIN YOURSELF ANDROID!" Vegeta said losing his patience.

"This eternal flame was given to me by 16," 17 started, "it is designed to give a person eternal youth. If you are old you go back to the age where you were strongest, and if you are younger, you will grow up to that age and stop there. You will stay this young and strong for the rest of eternity." Everyone gasped and 17 continued, "Vegeta you didn't change much, and neither did 18 or me. Bulma, Chichi, and Krillin are the most obvious changes. Gohan and Videl are back to how they were when they doing that Saiyanman crap. Goten and Trunks are already there. Yamcha, Tien, and Chiatzu are at their fighting peak. Marron, Majuub, Bulla, and Pan, haven't quite grown into it yet, but they will get there. As will Goku, he will just return to the state he was before that stupid wish was made and stay that way."

Everybody looked at 17 in complete shock. They were speechless. Even Vegeta couldn't say a word. Finally 18 stepped forward, putting her hand on Krillin's chest to tell him to stay back. "Why did you do this for us 17?"

"I felt bad for what I did when Dr. Mew and Dr. Gero had control over me," 17 explained, "I just want to make amends. Will you guys forgive me and allow me to be part of your group? At least enough so that I can see my sister and get to know my niece and my brother-in-law?"

This left everyone more speechless. Instinctively, everyone looked at Vegeta for a response. Goku specifically left Vegeta in charge of everyone's safety when he left with Shenron, so they waited for his answer. Vegeta looked at 17 firmly to see if there was any sign of deception in his icy blue eyes. "Did Kakkarot give you another chance?"

"Yes, he said that if Piccolo, you, and 18 didn't get another chance a lot of things would be different. So he said I deserve another chance as well."

Vegeta thought that over and remembered that Goku spared his life when he could have easily killed him and then saved his life countless times afterwards. He remembered that Piccolo was evil and his integration to the group was essential to all of Goku's big battles. He looked at Bulma and then at Krillin. If Goku had not given Vegeta another chance, Bulma would have married Yamcha and spent her life miserable because of his cheating habits. And if he had not given 18 a chance, Krillin would have probably spent the rest of his days alone. But what if Vegeta gave him this chance and then 17 betrayed them and killed them all. It's true he was way stronger than 17, but 17 is deceitful and could kill him when his back is turned. What should I do! Vegeta thought to himself, knowing that his decision could either join his family and friends closer together or destroy them and rip them apart.

**Vegeta's answer and the climax of this story in the next chapter! Review! =)**


	7. Weddings and New Love

**Broke, poor, and don't own anything but the clothes on my back.**

"Really?" 17 said excitedly, "you'll give me a chance?"

"Yes," Vegeta responded in a gruff voice, "but if you try anything, I will kill you!"

"I wouldn't dare!" 17 said happily, "thanks so much!"

Everybody watched in astonishment as 17 approached Vegeta and extended his hand out. Vegeta shook his hand firmly and gave him a small, hopeful smirk. Everybody then broke into smiles. They not only were going to remain young forever but they also had a new fighter on their side, a strong fighter. Bulma decided to throw a big Capsule Corp party since everybody was there. It was an outside picnic where Goten and Trunks started sparring as well as Gohan and Pan. Gohan decided that he wanted train Pan himself to make their relationship stronger. It was Goku who first trained Pan and after he left to train Uub, Pan trained with Goten and Trunks. They all had a special bond with his daughter and he wanted one too. So he and Videl agreed to help train Pan.

Pan normally beat Videl but she didn't stand a chance against Gohan. Everyday she was getting stronger, and every time she sparred with Trunks or Goten she would almost beat them. What Gohan didn't know was that in one of those sparring sessions, Trunks had confessed his love for her and they started a relationship. Goten was present at the time and he didn't like the idea of his best friend dating his niece, but at the end he caved, knowing that Trunks was a great guy but promising to kick his ass if he ever hurt his niece. Pan thought he was a great uncle, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Majuub, on the other hand, did not have Krillin's brother as a friend who would back him up when Krillin found out. Majuub was very aware that soon enough Gohan would find out and he would be angry. And when that happened Goten would jump in and tell his brother that Trunks was perfect for Pan. No one would do that for Majuub when Krillin and 18 found out about his relationship with their daughter. He pondered over that while sitting next to a tree watching the fights. In truth he was more scared of what 18 would do to him. Marron was her baby, her only baby. It was a miracle she even had her that's why they don't have anymore children. Dr. Gero had messed up 18's reproductive system pretty badly and Bulma said there was very little chance that any baby conceived would survive the circuits in her body. Needless to say everyone was shocked when 18 got pregnant, they were horribly scared for the baby's life and 18's as well. When Marron was born, even Bulma was surprised that she was perfectly healthy and well.

Majuub gulped loudly as he imagined 18 pounding his face in for sleeping with her only daughter. Although Majuub was stronger he couldn't very well go and beat up the mother of the girl he was desperately in love with. Marron knew that Majuub loved her, she loved him back. She was patiently waiting for the day when Majuub would walk up to her parents and ask for her hand in marriage. Majuub sighed from his spot under the tree and put his hand in his pocket. He felt around the little box holding the 3 carat diamond ring. Mr. Satan had given him a lot of money upon finding out that his good friend Majin Buu had morphed with Uub. Majuub got the most beautiful and expensive ring he could find and Satan did not mind paying for it at all.

"You know," 17 said from behind him, "I could back you up when you tell my sister about your little affair with her daughter."

"It's not an affair, it's more than that," Majuub said.

"You love her?" 17 asked.

"Yes, very much," Majuub answered letting out a sigh.

17 sat down next to Majuub and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "then 18 will accept you. If you show her that you love Marron as much as Krillin loves her than she'll accept you as her son-in-law."

"Really?" Majuub said getting hopeful.

"Of course," 17 said, "we're twins we think the same way. I accepted Krillin as my brother-in-law because he made my sister happy and he loved her very much. That's all that matters."

"Wow you really have changed," Majuub said remembering the terror he had caused in the past.

"Well you didn't meet me until Dr. Gero and Dr. Mew had me under their spell," 17 said, "I started having this point of view after the Z-fighters saved my sister and I from Cell. They never knew it though, only 18 and Krillin knew."

"Thanks for helping me 17," Majuub said, "If there's anything I can do for you just let me know."

"There is actually," 17 said, "help me to get to know my niece better."

"Oh of course!" Majuub said kindly, "come on, let's go sit next to her at the table and talk."

The party went well, Goten won the fight with Trunks only to get beat up by Vegeta. Trunks had let his guard down for just a second because Pan had been hit by Gohan pretty hard. Vegeta scolded his son for the lack of attention and then challenged Goten so that he could show him how it's done. Goten, naturally, freaked out, but he couldn't say no. He lasted a while, but at the end Vegeta was victorious. Trunks laughed at this and then Vegeta decided to challenge his son. Goten laughed right back at him and then decided to go clubbing.

Pan fought Gohan pretty hard but she stood no chance. Videl gave her a few tips that helped her land a few punches and kicks but Gohan was just too strong. Pan told them that she would go out with Bulla when in fact she was going out with Trunks. Bulla played along, since she was also present at that sparring session that Trunks confessed. She actually liked the fact that her best friend and her brother were in love. Bulla drove Pan to the alley where she met up with Trunks who immediately took her into the alley out of sight. Bulla chuckled and headed off to the nearest club.

Many years passed by now and the eternal flame kept it's promise. Everybody was as youthful as before. Only Pan, Marron, Bulla, and Majuub got older, but they had reached the age where they would stay. Majuub and Marron were now 25, Bulla was 23, and Pan was 21. Majuub waited until they were 18 years old to tell Krillin and 18 about their relationship. 17 was by his side the whole time backing him up. Krillin started to cry at fast his girl had grown up, while 18 observed Majuub sternly waiting for him to make a mistake so she could beat him down. Eventually, they both realized that Majuub and Marron were in love and at 20 years old they got married. Everyone was there, they were as shocked by this news almost as much as they were when they found out Krillin and 18 were getting married.

Trunks also waited until Pan turned 18 before telling Gohan and Videl. It was at a Capsule Corp party in which Marron announced she was pregnant, that Trunks had confessed what had been happening between him and Pan. Goten had to restrain Gohan so he wouldn't kill Trunks. Trunks reassured them that he loved Pan and wanted to marry her. Gohan and Videl took a while to calm down and upon seeing the look of love Pan gave to Trunks they decided to accept Trunks but only if he waited for Pan to graduate from college.

As for Goten, he never got back with Paris, in fact he fell deeply in love with Bulla. At first it was lust. They were a lot like Vegeta and Bulma: passion flaring in their veins. Both being demi-saiyans they didn't hesitate to give in to temptation. They were official mates before they even realized they were in love with each other. Trunks was the first to find out about this and he immediately told Pan. They both grimaced at the thought. Trunks' best friend was sleeping with his little sister, and Pan's best friend was sleeping with her uncle, how weird is that! They both looked at each other and decided to confront them. That's when Goten realized he loved her, when there was an actual threat to their relationship. Bulla noticed it too, and they didn't hold back anything when they were arguing with Trunks and Pan.

At this present time, Pan is two weeks away from graduating college and she is engaged to Trunks. They are to be married two weeks after the graduation. Bulma, Chichi, and Videl spent a considerable time preparing for the wedding. They recruited 18 to help even though this activity bored her. She sighed and agreed to it, only because she is good friends with Bulma and Chichi. 18 likes Videl but not as much as to bore her life away with wedding preparations, she had already done that once with Marron's wedding.

Goten and Bulla decided to announce their love at the wedding that way Vegeta won't kill Goten on the spot. Still the couple grimaced at the thought of what Vegeta would do when he found out his baby girl was in love and getting married to the son of his worst enemy, Kakkarot, as he says.

"God I wish my dad was here," Goten said to Bulla over the phone, "he would protect me from Vegeta's wrath!"

"Oh I know! My dad has a bit of temper," Bulla said, "I take after him a lot."

"Oh I know, trust me, I know!"

Bulla giggled at the joke and said, "why don't I meet you over at your apartment, if my dad kills you at the wedding, I wanna have the most fun I can with you."

Goten laughed and said, "alright, see you there babe."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Ok so I changed my mind and I wanna do one more chapter =) The best is yet to come. Pan and Trunks' wedding, Vegeta's reaction, and a surprise twist! The next chapter is coming up, so R and R!**


	8. Guess Who's Back?

**I don't own DBGT because if I did, I would have probably put this story in it.**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said giving Trunks and Pan and small smile, "you may kiss the bride."

Trunks smiled widely and gave Pan a passionate kiss on the lips. A loud cheer erupted throughout the church. The ring-bearer, Marron and Majuub's three-year old son Michael, stuck out his tongue in disgust and said, "eww gross!" Everybody broke into laughter as the best man, Goten, and the maid of honor, Bulla stepped onto the platform and faced the audience. Trunks and Pan knew what was going to happen, so they sat down in the audience and looked up at Goten and Bulla who looked out to the audience nervously.

The crowd quieted when they saw Trunks and Pan sit down and watch Goten and Bulla. Everyone sat down and listened carefully.

"What, are we doing the toasts already?" Videl said scratching her head, she had scheduled that for the reception.

"No," Goten said, "we have an announcement." Goten gulped and looked at Vegeta who was sitting next to Bulma with his arms crossed. He didn't even like it that his son married Kakkarot's granddaughter imagine this.

"Well upon seeing how much Pan loves Trunks, and Marron loves Majuub," Bulla started breaking the silence, "I decided that I wanted to find a man to love like that."

Vegeta sat up straight now giving a harsh glare. He looked on guard and ready to attack. Goten gulped again and said, "I thought I was in love but that was wrong, I didn't find love until I met Bulla."

Vegeta let out a growl and stood up in a threatening matter. The crowd was deathly silent and Bulma's jaw was wide open, she couldn't even find the words to calm Vegeta down. Bulla grabbed onto Goten's arm and said, "we're in love and we're gonna get married."

"WHAT!!!!" Vegeta screamed turning super saiyan. Goten stepped back and gulped loudly.

"This is it," he whispered.

"Dad," Bulla said standing in front of Goten, "I love him."

"No daughter of mine will be married to Kakkarot's son!" Vegeta shouted.

"Oh come on Vegeta," a voice said from the back of the church causing everybody to turn around and look, "the son and daughter of the two strongest warriors in the universe, just imagine how strong our grandchildren will be." Everyone gasped as Goku came into sight. He was wearing a tuxedo and he was as youthful as he was when he married Chichi. He looked like he was 19 or 20 years old, but his strength and power had increased substantially.

"Kakkarot?" Vegeta said not quite believing his eyes.

"Goku! You're here!" Chichi said jumping out of her seat in tears and into Goku's arms.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss my granddaughter's wedding for the world," Goku said holding Chichi to his chest, "Now it looks like I'll be staying. I won't miss my son's wedding."

Another cheer erupted in the church, even Vegeta was smirking. The party at Capsule Corp was huge. Bulma had the biggest back yard, so the reception was held there. With the return of Goku, they had another reason to celebrate.

"Krillin," Yamcha said stopping his flirting session on the phone, "go get some alcohol."

"Gohan and Videl didn't want any alcohol," Krillin said calmly.

"Yeah but my dad is back," Gohan said, "so I give you permission."

"YEAH!" the gang agreed pushing Krillin along to get the booze.

"Alright alright!" Krillin said, "it's at the Kame house, I'll be back as fast as I can." He flew off to the Kame house to get the keg that Master Roshi was so fond of. Ever since he died of old age, Krillin and 18 had been living there giving their old apartment to Marron, Majuub, and Michael. Both Krillin and 18 vowed to keep Roshi's memory alive. Oolong took all of Roshi's dirty magazines with him to his hometown, Krillin was stuck with a his grand collection of fine wines, imported beer, and martial art books. Krillin knew that Roshi would have loved to drink from his favorite beer keg on this great day. "This is for you Master Roshi," Krillin said looking up at the sky above him as he flew.

The gang was eating dinner and waiting patiently for Krillin to return. That's when 17 and 16 arrived, both of them badly damaged.

"17! 16! What happened!" 18 said running over to them.

The rest of the Z-fighters jumped out of their seats to help them out. "It's it's an alien," 16 said before passing out.

"Take him to my lab," Bulma said, "I'll repair him. 17 you get in there too, you look pretty banged up." 17 shook his head and limped over to a chair. The Z-fighters surrounded him and listened carefully.

"There's an alien from the planet Zinkloff," 17 said groaning and grabbing an injury on his side, "she is a ruthless, cold-blooded killer. She goes from planet to planet looking for all the people who were affected by the eternal flame."

"What? Why?" Goku said.

"She is seeking the eternal flame so that she could continue to harass, torture, and kill people for the rest of eternity," 17 said, "to do that she must defeat all the people who has the eternal flame within them in a battle. When she wins, the eternal flame she has been keeping in a jar will grow. She must complete it before using it on herself or it will have the opposite effect on her, she will turn extremely old and die. She has already defeated 16 and I, it won't be long 'til she's here."

"Is she that strong? To defeat you and 16 single-handedly?" Goku said.

"Although she is that strong," 17 answered, "she never fights her own battles."

"What do you mean?" Vegeta interjected angrily, "she has minions?"

"No," 17 said, "she brings out different aspects of her personality and puts them in human form. Each one has a quarter of her strength and are incredibly strong. There are four: Angry, Sad, Confident, and Shy. For some reason, those are her favorite emotions or personality aspects."

A scream erupted from the skies. No one could see what was going on but they could hear that it was a man. They all flinched at the flash of light that almost blinded them. Another scream was heard and a body came hurdling down toward the earth. The body crash landed into the floor making a small crater and being buried under it. A tall, slender man flew down next to the crater where the body landed and looked down at him. He gave an evil smirk that gave, even Vegeta, goose bumps. A woman joined the man, landing next to him gracefully.

17 gasped and said, "Rafeeka! Oh no! Guys, it's her!!!"

**Don't judge my choice in a names, i wanted it to sound authentic i guess lol whateves, now the next chapter is really the last chapter no lie. R+R please**


	9. The Battle for the Universe

**Don't own a thing.**

"Should I kill him master?" the tall, slender man said.

Rafeeka just smirked and said, "you have already defeated him Confident, my eternal flame already grew from that. There's no need to kill him, just give him back to his friends and let's get the others."

Confident nodded and reached down toward the man and grabbed him by the head. He picked him up easily and threw him towards the Z-fighters who gasped upon realizing who he was. He landed at 18's feet, blood spilling onto her shoes. "Krillin!" she screamed getting down on her knees and picking him up in her arms, "please not again! Please!" The Z-fighters ran to her and tried to wake Krillin somehow.

"He's still alive," Bulma said, "he'll be fine, he just needs some rest, and a sensu bean wouldn't hurt."

"We have better than that!" Goku said grabbing Dende and nudging him forward. Dende was now as big as Piccolo was before he died, although he was still substantially younger than the great Namek. Dende kneeled down and placed his hands on Krillin's chest. Light illuminated Krillin's body and his eyes popped open in surprise.

"Krillin?" 18 said softly.

"18?" Krillin said softly, "what happened?" He sat up and saw his attackers, "oh I remember now."

"A healer?" Rafeeka said, "how convenient. Well Z-fighters I've read quite a lot about you. Let's make this battle interesting. I'm sure 17 explained to you why I'm here." The Z-fighters nodded and took defensive positions. "Relax, I wanna have some fun. I hear you guys like the martial arts tournaments so I decided to imitate it."

"What?" Goku said, "oh great now we got another Cell. What is this gonna be called the Rafeeka games?"

Rafeeka laughed and said, "call it whatever you want, my objective is the same. Every single one of you, except that green healer has been touched with the eternal flame. I would have to defeat or kill every single one of you to get the power I need. I'm sure you don't want me to hurt those women, Chichi, Bulma, and Videl, who don't even have powers. Or Bulla and Marron, who's powers are weak. Or the little three year old do you?" Majuub pushed Michael behind him and took a defensive position. "Take it easy savage boy, I am trying to find an alternative to hurting the defenseless. It's not my style. I kill people, yes, but they are far from defenseless."

"It's simple," Rafeeka continued, "chose your best fighters to represent your whole entire group and we all duke it out in the martial arts tournament style. If I become champion then your eternal flame powers will come to me, don't worry you'll still keep your youth for eternity. If one of you should become champion, I will leave this planet and never return. Even 17 could testify that I strongly believe in fair-play."

The Z-Senshi looked at 17 who nodded in approval. "Fine," Goku said, "when and where?"

"Here and now!" Rafeeka said snapping her fingers and making a martial arts tournament ring appear. "If you fall out, get knocked out, give up, or die I win. If you manage to do the same to one of my warriors than you win." Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Pan, Gohan, Majuub, Yamcha, Tien, Chiatzu, and 18 stepped forward.

"18 no!" Krillin said.

"This bitch hurt you, I will fight!" 18 said fiercely. Krillin nodded and stepped back he knew when his wife was determined to do something. A tournament board appeared and each of the fighters' pictures appeared at different levels. It was evidently weakest to strongest. The lowest level had 17 vs. a big buff looking man. 17 was crossed out and the man was at the next level. Rafeeka made him appear and said, "this is Angry, he defeated 17."

Next to that was 16's picture vs. a beautiful girl with an emo expression. 16 was crossed off the girl was on the next level. Rafeeka made her appear and said, "this is Sad, she defeated 16." Krillin's picture was next to the tall, slender man whom they knew as Confident. Krillin was crossed off and confident was on the next level. Yamcha's picture was next to another girl's picture, she smiled brightly and looked childish. Rafeeka made her appear and said, "this is shy. She will be fighting you Yamcha go ahead." Yamcha gulped and got on the platform. Shy was on the opposite side biting her nails and shying away from the harsh glares of the Z-fighters. Yamcha launched his wolf attack which Shy dodged without removing her finger from her mouth or changing her expression. She giggled and blushed when the Z-fighters gasped at her speed. Yamcha attacked again. Shy simply dodged the punch and kicked him right in the stomach. Yamcha went flying off the platform and was unconscious on the grass.

"Whoa! She's strong!" Goku said scratching his head. In the next row, Tien's picture was next to Angry's, Chiatzu's was next to Sad's, 18's was next to Confident's, and Pan's was next to Shy's. Tien walked up to the platform and immediately started hitting Angry with his strongest attack. Angry was crashed into the ground but immediately got up and grabbed Tien by the leg. Tien yelped and Angry whipped him around crashing him into the floor and into nearby trees. Then Angry stopped and let go of Tien who slipped down to the floor unconscious.

"Damn!" Trunks said, "this is not good." Dende had finished healing 17, 16, and Yamcha and was now starting to work on Tien. Chiatzu gulped and looked back at his fallen friend.

"Oh Tien," Chiatzu said crying softly. Sad started to cry upon seeing Chiatzu's emotion.

"I know how you feel," she said lunging into an attack. Chiatzu dodged it and latched onto her back. Sad let herself fall backwards onto the ground smashing Chiatzu underneath her. Chiatzu screamed in agony and Sad flew up into the air, free of Chiatzu's grip. She zoomed down and crashed her fist into Chiatzu's stomach going right through him. Everyone gasped in horror as Sad simply threw Chiatzu's lifeless body off the platform and wiped a tear off her eye. Tien yelled out and tried to reach his friend but was held back by Goku.

"I'm sorry Tien, it's too late. We can't do anything now," he said softly.

"No, Chiatzu!" Tien said falling down to his knees in tears.

18 growled and walked up to the platform, "you monster! You'll pay for that!"

Confident walked onto the platform and gave her wicked smirk, "we'll see about that." He shot a Ki blast which 18 easily blocked. Confident launched a fury of punches at her face and 18 had a hard time dodging them. He got some in but she dodged most of them. Confident transported behind her and kicked her head down to the floor. She looked at Krillin's worried face and tightened her hands. This monster had almost killed Krillin again, and this time there were no dragonballs to wish him back. She growled and jumped at Confident landing a punch right in his face. He went flying and she appeared behind him and kicked his back. He flew up into the air and she smacked him down into the floor with a mighty punch. He crashed into the floor and was struggling to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" 18 screamed appearing on the ground and kicking him straight in the face. Confident groaned in pain and flew off the platform and onto the ground. The Z-fighters jumped up in glee and cheered on 18's victory. Confident stood up groggily and bowed deeply to Rafeeka saying, "I'm sorry Master, I failed you." Rafeeka growled and recalled Confident back into her body. 18 sat down next to Krillin satisfied with herself. She kissed Krillin deeply on the lips then said, "no one hurts my man!"

"That's right and I'm not letting anyone touch mine," Pan said walking up to the platform defiantly. Shy looked at her timidly and bit her finger. "I'm not falling for your stupid act," Pan shouted jumping into the air and attacking. Trunks observed nervously as his new wife lunged at an impossibly strong foe. Pan punched the girl directly in the forehead making her head fling back. Her body didn't move an inch and her head just laid back.

Shy lifted her head to look at Pan again, she gave her small smile and wiped the blood off her forehead where Pan had punched her. "Ouchie," she said giggling. The Z-fighters couldn't believe what they were seeing, this girl was bleeding profusely from her head and she was teasing her attacker. Pan simply growled and punched again. This time Shy grabbed her hand and twisted it roughly breaking Pan's arm. Pan screamed in agony making Trunks and Gohan flinch and almost jump into the ring. Shy giggled again and said, "now that was an ouchie!" Pan cried in pain and Shy giggled lifting up her leg and kicking Pan right out of the ring. Pan cringed in pain on the floor and Trunks and Gohan ran to her. They heard Videl's cries from behind them and Chichi struggling to keep her still. Gohan carried Pan out of the way and Trunks ran next to them crying.

Dende immediately started working his magic and Trunks remained holding her hand the whole time. Videl joined her daughter and held her hand tightly, "Pan," she cried, "please be ok." The next row had Majuub versus Angry, 18 versus Sad, and Goten versus Shy. Majuub took a deep breath and took a step forward but stopped when a hand grabbed his. Marron held him tightly and kissed him on the lips, "please be careful."

"I will," Majuub said caressing her head. Marron stepped back and hugged her mom and dad who were sitting on the floor watching the whole ordeal.

"He'll be fine honey," Krillin said softly, "he's a great fighter." Marron nodded and went back to Michael who was waiting patiently with Chichi, Bulma, and Videl. Majuub stood on the platform looking at Angry who gritted his teeth and threw threatening punches. "Come on already," Majuub said. Angry launched at him. Majuub quickly dodged the attack and lifted up his knee to crash Angry in the stomach. Majuub interlocked his hands and cracked him on the back. He kicked him up back into the air and shot a Ki blast. The Ki blast crashed right through his body making him fall dead on the floor. The Z-fighters gasped as Majuub simply walked off the platform with an expressionless mask. Rafeeka growled and recalled Angry back into her body then she seemed to calm down.

"Wowsers," Goku said, "You didn't show mercy at all Majuub."

"Well they didn't show mercy on Chiatzu," Majuub said walking over to Tien who was crying on Lunch's shoulder. Majuub put a hand on Tien's shoulder and said, "that was for you."

18 got on the platform again, she had advanced to the next round so now she had to face Sad. 18 took a fighting stance and prepared herself, this girl was way tougher than Confident. Sad sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Angry was a good friend of mine and your friend killed him," she cried, "now it's your turn." Krillin and Marron gave a collective gulp as Sad moved so fast not even Goku saw her. She kicked 18 right in the stomach. 18 groaned and spit out blood. Sad punched her in the face making her fly toward the house. Sad appeared behind her and kicked her up into the air, then did it again but down to the platform. 18 slid on the platform and almost fell unconscious, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Sad came crashing down onto her spine making it crack. 18 screamed in agony as blood seeped out of her nose, mouth, and head. Her body trembling from the pain and the impact. She looked over to Krillin and Marron who were crying. Majuub was holding Marron trying to keep her calm.

"I have a family," 18 whispered to herself as Sad picked her up by the hair and pressed her palm against her chest, "I can't do this to them." She found the courage to scream and said, "STOP!!!! I QUIT, I SURRENDER!" Tears were flowing down her eyes and she felt ashamed of herself but she knew she couldn't win, she knew she would die and no one would be able to wish her back. Sad cried and said, "too late." She started powering up her Ki and the Z-fighters gasped. Krillin screamed out 18's name and Goku jumped into the ring, "Hey she quit!! Stop!"

"SAD!" Rafeeka yelled. Everyone froze and watched Rafeeka give her counterpart a harsh glare. Sad cried and released 18. She walked off the platform and to Rafeeka, "I apologize master," she said bowing and crying.

"Next time, you do it without me telling you to, got it."

"Yes master."

18 couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she was unconscious Krillin tried to run onto the platform but Gohan stopped him, he was scared that Sad would attack him. Goku was next to 18 before anybody else could react. He used instant transmission to take her Dende who immediately placed his hands upon her chest. Krillin grabbed her hand and cried, "oh God," he said, "please don't leave me."

"I know the feeling," Trunks said hugging Pan tighter, she had recovered and was sitting on his lap. 18 woke up and groaned in pain.

"Be careful," Dende said, "you're healed but she broke your spine it's gonna hurt for a little while. Don't worry all the bones are fixed and back in place just be very careful, at this moment they're very delicate."

18 groaned and nodded in understanding. "Thanks Dende," Krillin said. He gave 18 a kiss on the forehead.

"Majuub," she said, the native boy went to her with Marron who grabbed her hand tightly.

"Mom, are you okay?" Marron said.

"Yes hun," she said, "Majuub don't fight that monster."

"What? But…."

"NO!" she said groaning at the effort, "listen to me, she's a lot stronger than you think. She wasn't even using half of her strength on me Majuub. Please don't fight her, if you love my daughter, don't do it."

"But the world…"

"No Majuub," 18 said, "not even Vegeta stands a chance, "all our hope lies on Goku. It's on Goku's shoulder's once again, trust in him and don't fight her."

"Please Majuub," Marron said hugging him and crying.

"Oh alright," Majuub said.

Vegeta heard what 18 said and he almost exploded with anger. Kakkarot, everything depended on Kakkarot. No more, he was gonna have his glory even if it killed him. He was taken out of his self-fulfilling prophecy by rage when he saw Bulla locking lips with Kakkarot's son. He growled as Goten wrapped his arms around Bulla's slender body and pulled her closer. His hands wandered down to her butt where they grabbed her cheeks firmly. She gasped and laughed against his lips. "JUST GET IN THE RING!" Vegeta screamed making the young couple jump and pull apart. Gohan and Trunks giggled but immediately shut their mouths when Vegeta gave them a harsh glare.

Goten put a serious face on as he went face to face with Shy who just blushed and gave him a sweet smile. "How can you possibly be so evil?" he said taking a fighting stance.

"I'm not," Shy responded timidly, "my master is."

Goten sighed and said, "alrighty then, I guess I'll have to take you down, you really hurt my niece."

Shy shrugged as if embarrassed and launched a Ki blast at Goten's head. Goten blocked it and turned super saiyan. Shy actually changed her reaction upon seeing this and said, "hey you look cute as a blonde!" She started giggling when she heard a loud growl from behind her. Bulla was wishing she was stronger so she could tear that girl apart.

"Enough of you!" Goten said. "KA-ME-HA-ME…HAH!!!!!!!" Shy giggled as the blast approached her quickly. She simply put out her hand and stopped the attack dead in it's tracks. Everyone gasped as she simply smiled and pushed the energy wave right back at Goten who couldn't move fast enough. His own attack sent him flying out of the ring and into his normal state. Goku and Gohan helped the injured saiyan to Dende who was visibly exhausted but willing to continue. The next row said Majuub versus Sad and Trunks versus Shy. Majuub put his hands in the air and said, "I forfeit."

Rafeeka smiled and changed Majuub's picture with Gohan's. Gohan gulped and walked onto the ring. "Be careful son," Goku called out. Gohan nodded and took his stance as the distressed girl walked onto the ring. Gohan turned super saiyin before she could even make a move.

"I wanna be blonde too!" she cried grabbing her red locks and sobbing. Gohan growled and launched at her. Sad back flipped out of the way and sent a Ki blast at him. Gohan dodged the attack and started throwing punches and kicks. They were evenly matched and no one could seem to land a punch. Finally Sad yawned and said, "I'm bored." She sent a kick into Gohan gut and kicked him in the face once he was down sending him flying off the ring. Gohan returned to his normal state and wiped the blood off his nose. He growled and walked to the Z-fighters, he was the only one that didn't come out deadly injured. He simply sat at the table, pouted and said, "sorry I failed dad."

"It's ok son," Goku said, "you tried your best."

Trunks gulped and clenched his fists as Shy waited in the ring for him. He was ready to go when his father stopped him. "Father?" he said warily.

"Son," Vegeta said, "find her weakness, remember all her other fights and how she beat them. You can do it son. Do it for me, and do it for your wife who almost died at the hands of that bitch."

Trunks nodded in understanding and walked onto the ring. Shy started giggling upon seeing her opponent and said, "ooo! Purple hair!"

Trunks took his fighting stance and said, "Not for long!" He jumped into super saiyan and waited for her to make the first move. Trunks knew that making the first move was a fatal one, but waiting for her to do it was even worse. He had to trick her and attack from behind, a frontal attack wouldn't work. Before Trunks could even move he was kicked roughly in the face. Shy smiled and kneed him in the stomach. Trunks cried out and spit out blood. Shy kicked him in the back of his head and down to the floor. Trunks looked weakly up to his father, who was clenching his fists in anger, and his wife who bit her nails worriedly. He couldn't allow this to happen. He only had little energy left, but he wasn't going to let this monster defeat him. Trunks jumped up in the air and let out a stomach-churning yell as he jumped into super saiyan 2. He lunged at Shy who swiftly punched him in the face only to go right through his body. It was an illusion and Trunks took advantage of Shy's confusion to transport himself behind her and kick her in the face. Shy, being caught off guard, flew off the platform and onto the grass.

There was a collective gasp and a proud laugh from Vegeta as Shy stood up in her spot, realizing she had just lost. Trunks fell down to the floor in his normal state and fell unconscious. Although Trunks had won, he could no longer fight. Therefore, the next round was Sad versus Vegeta. Goten and Gohan carried unconscious Trunks to Dende and Pan and Vegeta got on the platform. Shy frowned for the first time and walked over to Rafeeka who just glared back at her.

"I told you to stop playing games!" Rafeeka yelled.

Shy drooped her head and said, "sorry master." Rafeeka growled and recalled Shy back into her body. Sad walked onto the platform and said, "Your son made my master mad, now you will pay!"

"Ha!" Vegeta said smirking, "you may have defeated Gohan, but you didn't even leave a scratch on him! I am much stronger than Gohan! You don't have a chance!"

Sad cried out and launched her attack. Vegeta smirked and jumped into super saiyan 2, his energy alone blasting Sad away. Vegeta didn't even let her recover, he transported himself behind her and slammed her down to the floor. Sad lay on the floor helpless, but Vegeta showed no mercy. Instead he extended his hand and placed his palm on her face.

"NOOO!" Rafeeka yelled trying to run into the ring.

But it was too late. Vegeta released a monumental blast that burned Sad to ashes. Rafeeka cried and fell to her knees, the ashes of her counterpart going back into her body. Then she stopped crying and seemed calm. "Damn you all," she said calmly. "This is not the last you'll ever see of me. For that you will pay. I will make new counterparts, stronger counterparts, and then I'll finish off what I started."

Vegeta smirked and said, "I don't think so!" He transported behind her and grabbed her by the neck. "I finally save the world by myself!" he shouted, "Kakkarot has always done it before! He even beat Frieza, the destroyer of our race! Now it's my turn! Kakkarot made the mistake and letting Frieza go and he came back! He let Dr. Gero go and he created those androids and Cell. His son Gohan played around with Cell and Kakkarot ended out having to sacrifice his life. Well I'm not gonna make that mistake now that I'm the one who saved the universe. It's my turn!" Vegeta placed his palm on Rafeeka's face and yelled out, "final blast!"

Everyone gasped as the light faded and all the was left was Vegeta standing in front of a pile of ashes. Goku walked up to Vegeta now and extended his hand. Vegeta shook it firmly and Goku said, "you did it! I knew you could! I always knew."

"YEAH DAD!" Bulla said running onto the ring and hugging her father.

"Yes father! I knew you could do it!" Trunks said joining in the hug.

Now Bulma joined the hug turning to Chichi to say, "that's my husband."

Vegeta finally did get to save the world and now he would keep doing it alongside Goku because they had a whole eternity to do it. Majuub and Marron ended out having three more children after Michael. Pan and Trunks had two boys who became super saiyans just as fast as Goten and Trunks had when they were young. Goten and Bulla fooled around for quite a few years until Vegeta beat Goten up and forbade to sleep with his daughter until they were married. Afterwards they had about seven children-evidently, they don't believe in condoms. Gohan retired from teaching and went back to being the great saiyaman with Videl. Goku and Chichi resumed their regular life, with Goku leaving occasionally to train somewhere for many years, then returning. Vegeta and Bulma were the same as they had always been, but now that age wasn't a factor the sex was wilder than ever.

Tien asked 17 to place the eternal flame on Lunch and they both went off to Namek to ask them to let them wish back Chiatzu with their dragon balls. 16 went on a space adventure to meet new people and discover new things. 17 made a life of his own, by marrying a beautiful young woman, which stayed young thanks to the eternal flame, and having two children-twins. The boy had black hair and icy blue eyes, and the girl had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. 18 and Krillin started traveling around the world and returned with a new child, whom they named Hercule because of the money the man had given them. It meant the world to Videl after the man died of old age. Ironically, Hercule would end out marrying Videl and Gohan's second daughter, Deloris-which was Videl's mother's name.

**THE END**

**By the way none of these names are real! Like anybody in Dragonball would be named Deloris! lol **


End file.
